Customers residing in various geographic regions order items to be shipped to a customer site of choice. A fleet of delivery vehicles may service these geographic regions. A delivery vehicle may make numerous trips between a depot and to the customer sites specified by a delivery route. A delivery vehicle may be loaded with items for delivery before beginning each trip. After the deliveries are made to one or more customer sites, the delivery truck may return to the depot to be loaded with additional items before beginning another trip.